Back To The Past
by ShatteredHeaven
Summary: What happens when you put three Super-Saiyans in past?
1. It begins

**Drew: Time for a new fic.**

**Gohan: A new one?**

**Drew: Yep! I got the idea reading the fic Blast From The Past, it's a good story.**

**Gohan: Well I know what I got to do….Drew does not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Gt.**

It was just another day at Capsule Corp. Bulma was in her lab working, Vegeta was training and Goten and Trunks were going to cause chaos.

"Hey Mom watcha working on?" Trunks asked his genius mother.

"It's a time machine Trunks and with I'll be able to visit a certain time." Bulma explained to her 'youngest' son.

"Ooooooooooh! A time machine! That's so cool!" Goten said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Hey Mom? They need you in the meeting room." Mira Trunks said as he walked through the door.

"Ugh! Being the president of a major company is such a pain!" Bulma groaned walking to the door.

"Be right back and Goten and Trunks….Do….Not…..Touch….The….Machine." Bulma warned and then headed out.

"Hey Goten wanna check out the machine? Trunks asked mischievously .

"Sure!" Goten said naively.

"Hey Mom said not to touch that machine." Mira reminded the Demonic Duo.

Goten and Trunks ignored him and went to mess with the time machine. Goten and Trunks both went inside the spherical machine and Mira went in to get them out.

"Listen you two, mom left me in charge and I'm the one that will get in trouble if you break this thing and if I get in trouble there will be hell to pay." Mira told.

Trunks didn't really care what Mira said. He just wanted to do whatever he felt like.

"I wonder what this button does." Goten said as he hit the red button.

"Goten don't!" Mira said but it was too late.

After a couple of shakes Trunks felt like barfing but was relieved when the machine stopped and they exited only to find themselves on Namek right after Vegeta killed Zarbon.

"Hey Trunks isn't that you're dad?" Goten asked pointing at the spiky-haired man in armor.

"Yeah it is." Trunks answered.

"Now just hand over your Dragon Ba—" Vegeta said but was cut off when he sensed three new powers.

"What the heck? What are these new powers?" Vegeta wondered.

Krillin on the other hand was scared stiff. He sensed these new powers and they were really strong and if they were Frieza's goons they're as good as dead.

"Trunks, Goten whatever you do don't-" Mira was cut off when the two just flew over to where Vegeta was and landed in front of Krillin.

"Hey !" Goten said in his cheerful tone.

"What? Goku?" Krillin said looking shocked at the young boy.

"What?No! Its me Goten!" Goten said to the bald monk.

Trunks on the other hand was right in front of his future mother.

"Hey mo-" Trunks never finish his sentence because Mira was right behind him clutching his mouth.

"We're in the past. None of them know who we are yet." Mira whispered in Trunks' ear.

"Well well well what do we have here". Vegeta said while smirking.

"Friends of yours?" Vegeta asked still smirking.

"_The black-haired one looks just like Kakarot."_ Vegeta thought.

"So Kakarot has another brat?" Vegeta asked

"Yeah! You know that!" Goten said completely oblivious to the fact that they were in the past.

"Well I would love to take the time and take my anger towards Kakarot by beating his spawn but I think I'll just take that Dragon Ball you're clutching so tightly." Vegeta said smirking at Krillin.

Krillin walked up to him and reluctantly handed him the ball.

"Today is your lucky day. Having all seven of these puts me in a good mood so I think I'll spare your worthless lives." Vegeta said as he blasted off in the sky.

" What does he mean?" Goten asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well that went well" Bulma said still a little shaken from Vegeta killing Zarbon.

"Hey don't forget the Dragon Ball Gohan has." Krillin reminded her.

"Oh yeah! Vegeta has six of them but he won't get his wish if he doesn't have the last one!" Bulma said knowing that there's still a little hope.

"Now that we have that out of the way who are you guys?" Krillin asked the future Z-Fighters.

"I'm Goten!" Goten said but wondering how Krillin could not remember him.

"Trunks." Trunks said crossing his arms.

"I'm Mira." Mira said glaring at Trunks.

"Ok so how did you guys get here and why does Goten look like Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I'm his son!" Goten said with pride in his voice.

"WHAT?" Krillin and Bulma said shocked at the revelation.

"But Goku only has one son and his name is Gohan." Krillin said.

"I'll explain that later." Mira said and looked up in the sky as Gohan arrived.

"Guys!" Gohan said as he landed.

"I did it! I found it!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Great job Gohan!" Krillin said.

Then Gohan noticed Mira, Goten and Trunks.

"Krillin who are those guys and why does the smaller one look like dad?" Gohan asked.

"I'll tell you later! Right now we got to get out of here!" Krillin said as he grabbed Bulma and took off and the others followed his lead.

**Drew: Chapter 1 complete.**

**Pan: Don't forget to review!**


	2. Vegeta Afraid?

**Drew: EARLY UPDATE!**

**Gohan: Since when do you do **_**early **_**updates?**

**Drew: Since Now. Pan do the stupid and pointless disclaimer.**

**Pan: Drew does NOT own DB, Z or GT need I say more?**

"Well this place looks well hidden." Gohan said.

"Something tells me that Vegeta knows we left. Gohan I need to get you to Guru." Krillin said.

"What for?" Gohan asked.

"I have a plan and if it works Gohan might just be able to take on Vegeta." Krillin explain.

Everyone looked at Krillin curiously while he chuckled.

"Oooooooh! Can we come too?" Goten asked excitedly.

"Sure but later you'll have to explain how you're Goku's son." Krillin said to the young saiyan.

"What? What do you mean he's dad's s son?" Gohan asked.

"Let them explain later. Right now we got to get to Guru's." Krillin said as he flew off and the others following leaving Bulma behind.

"Bulma! Watch the Dragon Ball!" Krillin yelled from the air.

" They're on the move! But why aren't they heading towards me? With that radar they could easily find me." Vegeta said.

"I better go but I'll take this just in case the blue-haired woman is lurking about, this way she won't get all seven." Vegeta said holding when of the Dragon Balls and then taking off full-speed.

"At this rate we'll be at Guru's in about an hour." Krillin said.

"Good cause I'm getting bored." Trunks said.

"You're not in any position to complain! Its your fault we're in this mess to begin with!" Mirai said glaring at Trunks.

"Hey Goten's the one that pushed the button!" Trunks retorted.

"You suggested to go in the machine! If it were up to Goten he would have never thought of it!" Mirai shot back.

"Whatever." Trunks said crossing his arms.

"Uhh guys? What do you mean 'machine'?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I'll explain." Mirai said

"We're not from this time. We came here in a time machine 10 years from the future that's how Goten is Goku's son and I'm not even from that time I traveled from my time to that time in my time machine 10 years from that future to warn you guys about a new threat that killed all of you except Gohan in my time. I won't tell you what the threat is until after we beat Frieza." Mira explained.

For Gohan and Krillin that was a lot to take in.

"Wow." Was all the two could say.

"Hey is that weird mountain Guru's place?" Goten asked pointing at said weird mountain.

"Yep that's it! We're in the home-stretch!" Krillin said but then stopped abruptly when he sensed Vegeta's energy closing in on them.

"Oh no its Vegeta." Gohan said fear evident in his voice.

"Gohan, Goten Trunks. You three head to Guru's and me and Mirai will hold off Vegeta." Krillin said hastily.

" But I wanna stay and fight!" Goten said a little angry that he doesn't get to fight.

" Don't argue! Just get Gohan stronger!" Krillin said to the young boy.

Then the three young saiyans did as they were told and flew right to Guru's place. And as if on cue Vegeta came that very second.

"Hey." Vegeta said smirking.

"I'm a little surprised you'd risk trying to find us." Krillin said trying to buy as much time as possible.

"Then you're a fool. I tend to strive when the stakes are high." Vegeta responded.

"I see you brought that tall purple-haired brat with you." Vegeta said looking at Mirai.

"Look you're out matched by me so give up." Mirai said with warning.

"Out matched? By you? Ha that's the best joke I've heard all day!" Vegeta said underestimating Mirai's power.

"You're underestimating me when you have no knowledge of my combat skills or who I am for that matter." Mirai said.

"As if it actually mattered. You're just another foolish earthling who serves to get in my way." Vegeta said smirking.

"Oh you have vast reserves of power. But you are an earthling aren't you?" the elderly namekian Guru asked.

"No disrespect sir but if you could hurry up that would be great." Gohan said.

"Now I do believe you have something I want. The Dragon Ball you stole from me." Vegeta said with and evil look in his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Krillin said trying to buy more time for Gohan.

Gohan gasped as his new found power surged through his body.

"What the-what is this power." Vegeta said as he turned around and saw Guru's place.

"That's were the source is. Is that were you're keeping my Dragon Ball?" Vegeta asked with a smirk and flew right to Guru's

"Wait! No! Vegeta!" Krillin yelled as he followed Vegeta with Mirai close behind.

Vegeta landed on top of the mountain were Guru's house stood.

"What's this place suppose to be?" Vegeta wondered.

Then Mirai and Krillin landed right behind then Nail, who looked just like Piccolo came out.

"Leave us." Nail said calmly.

"And what if I don't?" Vegeta asked smirking until he again sensed the power.

"I see so Kakarot himself must be hold up in there." Vegeta said..

"Well then let today be the day we settle our score. COME OUT AND FIGHT ME COWARD!' Vegeta yelled.

Then Gohan stepped out his power increased as did Goten and Trunks.

"What? Kakarot's two brats and the short purple-haired one?" Vegeta said looking a little shocked.

"That's right and with this power, I'm as strong as you were when we fought on earth." Gohan said confidently.

"Well then that's too bad cause you're still weaker than the last two guys I killed." Vegeta informed the young hybrid saiyan.

"What? Oh no." were the responses from Gohan and Krillin.

"You should know when you're out-classed. Besides Frieza , I'm the strongest being on this planet!" Vegeta said while smirking. But that smirk vanished when Vegeta sensed five new power levels.

"Oh no! Not them!." Vegeta said showing a little fear.

"Who?" Trunks asked wondering why his father would freak out like that.

"You fools we're all going to die! Its… The Ginyu Force." Vegeta said as five space-pod landed on Namek.

**Drew: And that's chapter 2!**

**Gohan & Pan: Don't forget to review.**

**Drew: Wait before we go, who do you guys think should fight Recoome?**

**Trunks**

**Mirai**

**Goten**

**Vegeta**

**Drew: Leave your answers in your reviews!.**


	3. The Ginyu Force

**Disclaimer: I no own DB,Z or GT so screw off…**

_Last time….._

"_Dammit! Frieza called in them!" Vegeta said panicking._

"_Called in who?" Trunks asked never seeing his father panic like that before._

"_You fools we're all dead! Frieza called in the Ginyu Force!" Vegeta said in fear._

_Present_

Vegeta ran and grabbed Krillin by the collar of his shirt.

"Baldy tell me where you hid the dragon ball!" Vegeta said threateningly.

"Why in the world should I?" Krillin asked scowling.

"You fool! You sensed their power! The only way to beat them is for me to become immortal!" Vegeta tried to reason.

"If they really are that strong then…. Why not make Gohan immortal?" Krillin asked trying to make sure Vegeta doesn't get his wish.

"Are you joking? The brat has no tactical experience!" Vegeta said half annoyed.

"If what you say is true then…then we waste the one wish we came here to get!" Krillin said.

"You get more than one." Nail butted in.

"What?" Krillin asked.

"The dragon balls will grant you three." Nail said bluntly.

" We really get three wishes? That's amazing!" Krillin said excitedly.

"So we get three wishes and that's great but we need to focus on the matter at hand!" Vegeta said.

Krillin and Gohan looked at each other with serious faces before looking back at Vegeta.

"Alright but you have to promise never to lay a finger on us when this is over." Krillin said seriously.

"Fine now lets go!" Vegeta said as they all blasted off to where Bulma was.

"_These Ginyu guys must be strong for dad_/_Vegeta to freak out like that." _ Trunks and Goten both thought.

They arrive at where Bulma was grabbing the dragon ball and knocking Bulma down in the process leaving here very confused when she saw Vegeta with them.

" Good there all here!" Vegeta said as landed but he never made it to the balls as the Ginyu Force landed right in front of him

"Hello Vegeta." Ginyu said with a smirk.

"Long time no see." Burter said with his own smirk.

"Dammit! A few more steps and we were there." Vegeta scowled.

" Well if I'm not mistaken then that's a dragon ball you've got there. Ginyu said.

"Hey captain there are 5 more just like it over here!" Jeice said.

"Well to my understanding you need 7 of these to get em' to work. You've got two and we have five. I'd say that adds up nicely." Ginyu said

"Now the question leaves on who to take you out. I'll take Vegeta." Ginyu said

"Aww come on captain!"

"You took all the good fights last time!" were some of the responses of the other ginyu members.

"Fine then I'll leave you to my men instead. Guess I'll take these to Lord Frieza then." Ginyu said as he used telepathy to pick up the dragon balls and flew off.

"I won't let you get away!" Gohan yelled as he charged a ki blast.

" Let him go." Vegeta said causing Gohan to drop his ki blast.

"Besides you'll need all of your energy in this fight." Vegeta said getting into a battle stance.

"Alright now Ginyu force ready!" Jeice yelled

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" the Ginyus yelled as they played for the prize of killing Vegeta.

It was always a tie until Recoome won Vegeta while Guldo, the weakest member of them all got everyone else.

"Alright you five I know he doesn't look like much but Guldo's psychic powers make him deadly." Vegeta said.

"Right." Krillin and Gohan both said.

"This'll be a piece of cake!" Trunks said arrogantly .

" Turn it up Gohan!" Krillin yelled as they both started powering up to their max.

"What do you make of this Burter?" Jeice asked confused at the scene before him.

"It seems they can raise and lower their power levels without transforming. What a weird species." Burter said.

Gohan and Krillin were having a hard time fighting Guldo due to his Time Freeze. Guldo thought they would eventually get him so he decided to pull out his paralysis technique.

Guldo almost killed Krillin but never got as Vegeta severed his head.

"Damn you Vegeta!" Guldo scowled somehow surviving his head being severed.

" Have a nice rest." Vegeta said with a smirk before blasting Guldo's head, sending him straight to hell.

**I know I cut out some parts and changed dialogue but I'm not in a good mood today. But the next chapter will be a whole lot bettter**


	4. The Terror Of Recoome

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!**

Sorry I've been out for this long, highschool is a bitch…

But don't worry because I've finally gotten a new chapter out! Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own… ah fuck it.

"From now on you'd better watch your self's! Because next time you won't be so lucky!" Vegeta said warning them as he looked at the three remaining Ginyu Force members.

After seeing Guldo's end, the Ginyu Force members were in deep shock. "Gah! That's insane. The crazy bastard actual killed Guldo." Jeice said with uneasiness.

Burter gasped. "Hah, we're in trouble!"

Recoome gripped his lips and shook. "I know now that Guldo's gone, we'll need to come up with another new choreography and poses."

Recoome, Burter, and Jeice looked at each other and nodded their heads. They were going to perform their brief presentation without Guldo to see how it works for them. First, it was Recoome. The next was Burter and lastly Jeice.

"Recoome!"

"Wragh! Burter!"

"Humph. Heh. Hyah! Jeice!"

"Now…feel the power of the Ginyu Force!" All of their faces looked stern and serious, but their expressions became disappointed afterwards. It didn't feel right without Guldo in their side.

"Uh, do you guys not feel so fresh?" Recoome asked his team-mates, "I say Captain Ginyu is going to be pissed. He worked so hard on that choreography."

Jeice sweated more and agreed. "That's right and one of them is going to pay for it which means one of us is going to teach these twerps a lesson."

"I'll still got dibs on Vegeta," Recoome pointed to himself.

"Then it's between you and the others for me, Jeice." Burter told his friend.

Jeice nodded, "Let's do it."

"Then let's go."

Jeice and Burter started to do their method Rock, Paper, Scissors again. Both of them chanted, "Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"

Gohan gulped as they were prepared to face their new challenges. He then joked a little, "Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll keep on tying forever."

"I woundn't count on that Gohan" Mirai said seriously.

" _I wonder if this planet has any food."_ Goten thought with a little drool coming from his mouth.

" _'a brutal."_Trunks thought with a little smirk.

"But I'll show him a thing or two." Trunks said with his Vegeta smirk still on his face.

"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"

At the boundless space, Goku continued to travel. He was almost there in Planet Namek; every minutes and second counts. Goku remained silent.

Meanwhile back on Namek everyone was prepared to take on the next opponent. Recoome walked towards Vegeta, ready to fight him. Vegeta gave an uncertain look and wondered if he could win this next round.

"Alright kids this fight is between me and Vegeta. But if you feel like jumping in help him out then go head and try it." Recoome told Vegeta's allies. He then chuckled as he boasted about his brute strength. But let me pound on Vegeta first before I deal with you little ones."

"Hey not so fast, Recoome." Jeice halted his comrade for a second. "That's not the deal. We're not going to stand here and let you have all the fun."

"Save the five little ones like we agreed." Burter said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Recoome said. He was in a hurry since he wanted to beat up Vegeta so badly.

"Either way, we're toast." Gohan referred to himself and his friends.

"Not really!" Goten said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked the future Z-Fighters.

"We're 100 times stronger than these losers!" Trunks said confidently.

At Trunks is words Vegeta got angry that the purple-haired saiyan thought he was stronger than himself.

Vegeta wanted to make his entrance much better and threatening to his opponents, "Rrrrrgghh… …HYAAAAAAAH!" and so Vegeta powered up and sapphire-coloured aura surrounded his whole body. He intended to attack Recoome at full power and speed. He continued to power up tremendously to frighten his opponent.

Recoome's scouter beeped rapidly and so did Burter and Jeice's scouter's as their devices calculated his power level the Ginyu Force's shocked expressions, Vegeta's power had grown rapidly.

"What? Why that sly little devil it looks like Vegeta's been hiding his true power from us" Jeice growled.

"HYAAH!" Vegeta's increasing in strength formed gusts of winds. It bellowed and rushed into the skies. Gohan and Krillin tried to keep their balances so they wouldn't get blown away by Vegeta's massive power up. While Mirai, Goten and Trunks stood their ground unaffected.

Vegeta was not done with completing his task. He gathered a massive amount of energy to both of his hands. He spread his arms wide then placed them together. A faint, blue energy was developing on his palms and he released a demoralizing energy blast towards Recoome. "RAARGH!"

The place detonated and exploded as it reacted to Vegeta's massive technique. The Prince of all Saiyans continued to maintain his colossal energy wave. "See you in hell, Recoome! RAAAARGH!" the Saiyan Prince added more power to his attack which made his energy blast became faster and larger. Lots of smoke and dusts spread about and scattered on the surface.

"Huh?" Gohan uncovered his eyes as he was protecting himself earlier from Vegeta's raging blast. Everything seemed calm and quiet again. He wondered what had happened.

"He did it. I can't believe it. He defeated him _that_ easy!" Krillin cheered.

"Yeah! We might have a chance after all!" Gohan agreed.

"No that wasn't enough." Mirai said bluntly

"What?" both Gohan and Krillin asked in shock.

"He couldn't have died from an attack like that. He's stronger than that." Trunks explained

"Man, that was a cheap shot but that was a close call." Burter said.

Unfortunately, Recoome was still alive Vegeta and the others(save the stronger ones) backed away as they felt their enemy's energy.

"No way can I still feel his power!" Krillin said in fear and disbelief.

"There's no way he could still be alive after!" Gohan said in equal amounts of fear.

While the others were panicking, Goten and Trunks were more than excited. While Mirai just kept his cool.

Burter and Jeice were wiping out the dust from their bodies and hair.

Oh, this is just great. You know how long it's going to take me to wash all of these dusts out from my hair. Oh!" whined Jeice, holding a napkin on his nose.

"Complain all you want. At least you guys have hair!" Burter growled.

"Man, if we just spend most of our time of hard effort here, then Frieza, getting his wish would be a miracle to him." Krillin said.

Meanwhile, Ginyu proceeded to meet up with Lord Frieza with ease and haste. He juggled the Dragonballs to kill some boring time until one of it slipped from his hands, "The Dragonball!"

Luckily, Ginyu quickly snatched it before it might have gotten lost. "Frieza would be disappointed if I let one of these Dragonballs escape. Alright, no more fooling around this time." Ginyu sped up and head to his master's spaceship.

Speaking of spaceship, Frieza was observing and watching his minions checking out the capacity, population, environmental quality, resources etc. in Planet Namek. They were studying the planet.

The voice activator gathered all of the data and this is what it found; "Now analyzing Planet Namek. Environmental Quality: Fair. Practical Resources: Low. Residential Space: Low. Industrial Commercial Space: Zero."

Frieza chuckled. These low, poor qualities of Planet Namek indicated a fragile, weak place to live in. "Humph. I thought so. This puny planet is a worthless planet after all. This is just a developing planet. But that's good," Frieza thought. A weak planet meant more advantages for him, "If there's a profit to be made here, well, there's nothing to stop me from blowing it up!" One of his minions looked at him.

"Yes, this planet is enough to make thousands of fireworks when I blow this up to celebrate my immortality," Frieza placed his hands behind his back. He loved the feeling of royalty and abusive tyranny, "Hmm, yes. I will inscribe the name 'Frieza' in lights across the galaxy."

"You're kidding, right?" his minion asked him.

But all in Frieza's mind were the thoughts of immortality. _" __I__think__I'm__going__to__enjoy__eternal__life.__"_

Back at the battlefield, Recoome was ready to show one of his favourite moves, "Heh, heh.**Recoome****Kick!"** Recoome dashed at turbo speed mode and executed a painful knee strike on Vegeta's head. Vegeta could not concentrate. He let himself off-guard.

"Vegeta!" Gohan cried in concern.

But anger and vexation arise within Vegeta, "Gawk…Argh!" it only made the Prince of all Saiyans madder. Vegeta regained his consciousness quickly. He flew at top speed. Recoome was shocked at Vegeta's persistence. Vegeta attacked with a straight punch but the vicious warrior blocked it with his left arm. Recoome countered with a powerful blow to Vegeta's cheeks. The Saiyan elite went all-out again and did random, powerful blows to knock Recoome down. Alas, Recoome can anticipate his moves and parried every attack.

"Not bad but how about this?" asked Recoome and did another of his favourite moves, **"Recoome****Elbow!"**Recoome successfully struck Vegeta to his head with an elbow hit.

Vegeta crashed to the ground. Recoome was about to deliver a straight punch to the Saiyan elite's stomach but the Saiyan Prince already recuperated his awareness and got out of the way before Recoome can get to him. Recoome chased Vegeta within skies. The Saiyan elite grabbed this opportunity to gather some energy and fire a ki blast straight to Recoome. The aggressive member of the Ginyu Force boosted his speed to evade Vegeta's energy wave quickly. Recoome teleported behind Vegeta and countered with a knee strike causing for Vegeta to crash down to the lakes.

Recoome snorted between laughs. "What did I'll tell you Vegeta? Your all washed up!"

Burter cheered for his friend. "Way to go, Recoome."

"It's about time you defeat him easily." Jeice said with a grin.

Krillin waited for Vegeta to get his feet back to the battle zone. "Oh no. I think he's not coming back up, guys."

Recoome was unaware of Vegeta's presence. He thought he might had defeated him but he insisted for Vegeta to show up, "Come on Vegeta don't die on me yet. I haven't shown all of my best moves yet. Hah, hah! Eh…huh?"

Unexpectedly, Vegeta came out from the waters. Vegeta's top speed made the waters splash about and to create hundreds of ripple effects. As the single wave of water splattered across the scene, Vegeta hit Recoome with two demoralizing, devastating punches on his stomach.

RARGH!" to inflict more damage, Vegeta delivered more and more blows to Recoome's stomach. Vegeta didn't know notice that Recoome was not feeling any pain at all after a few hits. Recoome then grabbed Vegeta with both of his huge hands. Recoome flew to the ground and from there; he submerged Vegeta into the hard ground with extreme force. Half of Vegeta's body was dunked into the rusty soil.

Recoome laughed and mocked him at the same time. "Oh, look what we have here," Recoome picked up Vegeta's foot and took him off the ground. Vegeta's face was full of red crimson blood from his forehead. It was dropping on the ground.

"Look, it's like a vegetable ready to be picked," mocked Recoome. "Heh, heh!"

A moment of silence drifted by and Vegeta didn't seem to move a muscle.

However, Vegeta was faking all along. He countered with a chi blast straight to Recoome's repulsive face. Recoome was forced to let the persistent Saiyan go.

"Ow!" Recoome's face sizzled like fried eggs.

Vegeta got up from his knees but one could see a quivering state from him as pain and exhaustion overtook the Saiyan Prince. Blood continued to streamed down on his forehead and lips. He glanced at Recoome who was for a while.

Despite of Vegeta's lost of energy; Krillin was impressed on how he could be this tough.

Vegeta breathed heavily, hoping he would have defeated Recoome right at this moment. Unfortunately, he didn't.

Recoome got up with no struggle at all. Vegeta was in a state shock after seeing Recoome can get up after blasting his face. Recoome was getting a bit agitated since his opponent's blast shaved almost all of his bristly hair up. "Now that was low even for a Saiyan you are ruthless Vegeta no wonder your always one of Frieza's favourites. It's almost too bad that you had to go and turn traitor on us!"

Jeice snickered. "That Recoome he's just having a laugh."

"He loves his work," Burter assumed as he observed how Recoome had fun in his battles.

Recoome gave Vegeta two options. "Go a head you got anymore sneaky tricks you want to try or should I just kill now? Before this gets too boring for me?"

Vegeta ignored him. He continued to breathe heavily from Recoome's muscular strength attacks. He wondered if he could still go on with most of his energy diminishing. _*Dame__it__all__I__know__this__battle__is__going__to__be__challenging__for__me.__But__I__just__can't__believe__only__one__member__of__the__Ginyu__Force__will__have__the__upper__hand__when__I__battled__him.__He's__just__toying__with__me__all__this__time.__My__attacks__don't__seem__to__affect__him__at__all.__If__this__keeps__on__going__…__then__…__I__might__not__last__any__longer.*_

The Z-warriors in the background proceeded to watch this scene but felt like they needed to do something to aid Vegeta at least. Finally Krillin talked to them know this was going to be hopeless for them.

"You guys listing! It doesn't matter anymore! What ever we do we're still going to die we can't beat these's guys! None of us can win not even with Goku! There's nothing left to loss I'm going in!" Krillin yelled before he looked at his friends. "Are you guys with me?"

Gohan nodded. "Right." While the others just nodded

"Now you ready for this?" Recoome performed crazy, penchant poses again. Not to mention, he kind of dances like a woman a bit.

Jeice counted how much poses he had been doing. He realized this one was critical, "There he goes I think we just came to the grand finial."

Burter just laughed. "You'd better take a last look at Vegeta! Cause after this there won't be anything left!"

"Alright you guys as soon as the big guy uses his next attack Gohan and Goten will get Vegeta while the rest of us attack him."

"**Recoome****Eraser****Gun**!**"** a dangerous, purple energy emitted from Recoome's mouth. This was the signal for the Z-fighters.

Vegeta could not escape and thought this was all over until Gohan saved him from the perilous, devastating special technique of Recoome.

"Come on, Vegeta!" Gohan said as he and Goten grabbed the Saiyan Prince out of the way.

(Warning change from what actually happened.)

Krillin teleported behind Recoome and tried to roundhouse kick him in the face. But Recoome being a little swifter ducked under Krillin's attack but still closed his mouth, cancelling his beam.

"That was a pretty sneaky move there!" Recoome said with his big oafish smile on his face.

Krillin looked up at the gigantic fighter and only had one thought…

"_What kind of monster is he?..._

**Well guys I'm gonna cut here! Leave any thoughts about the story in the review box and I'll see ya guys later!**


	5. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys sorry but I'm just not feeling this story anymore, if anyone wants to adopt it feel free**

**Peace….**


End file.
